A baby in fame
by naty12
Summary: Elizabeth Woods no solo es una chica más del mundo, ni tampoco solamente la hermana más pequeña de cuatro hermanos y una hermana, ella es una estrella, una artista de 18 años que al recibir la noticia del compromiso de su hermana comienza una historia de la cual nadie la podrá salvar y todo por una noche. Kirk Evans, él culpable de su posible fin. Historia propia no copiar.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

¿Cómo el rock puede ser tan sexy?

Mis dedos se deslizaban por las teclas con si fueran agua y jugueteara con ella, sin darme cuenta las comisuras de mi boca se elevaron demostrando lo feliz que me hacia estar sentada en el piano creando mi música. A pesar de que esta oportunidad no fue esperada ni pedida ahora con 18 años todavía agradezco y no olvido como empezó todo, este relato se podría comenzar por un concurso de televisión cuando tenía 14 años además de hermanos muy entrometidos, sus nombres según como nacimiento son Enzo, Aarón, Dante, Carrie, Dallas y yo, mi familia siempre me alababa en las celebraciones por mi voz, comentando "mi don" pero nunca les creí hasta que un día mientras estaba en mi habitación haciendo mi tarea comencé a cantar por diversión para que no se me hicieran tan aburridos mis deberes, sin saber mi hermanos formaron un plan para grabarme y inscribirme en el concurso donde se prometía un contrato de grabación a la mejor voz joven de Londres, cuando me entere de lo que habían hecho casi los mato pero me basto cuando nos enteramos que no habíamos ganado. A los días de recibir la noticia nos llamo una disquera que al parecer querían grabar un álbum conmigo, no lo podíamos creer y ahora estoy preparando mi cuarto álbum.

Concentrarme se me estaba volviendo un desafío con Carol a mi lado, no dejaba de decirme lo que tenía en mi agenda para mañana, ella era mi manager y publicista además de mi mejor amiga desde la infancia. Nuestras vidas dieron un gran giro al momento que puse un pie en el escenario. Enzo al terminar la universidad con sus ahorros y brillantes ideas comenzó un pequeño negocio que en poco tiempo lo convirtió en un exitoso empresario con una gran empresa la cual es mundialmente conocida, Aarón desde que éramos niños siempre construía cosas hermosas por lo que ahora es un grandioso arquitecto muy solicitado alrededor del mundo, Dante siempre se inclino por ayudar a los demás por lo que tomo la profesión de médico, es realmente apasionado y paciente en su trabajo, los adultos y los niños lo aman, Carrie la loca tomo el camino que todos esperábamos, es modelo de Victoria's Secret y actriz, Dallas desde que nació era muy tímido, cuando vimos las primera fotos como modelo de Calvin Klein nos quedamos con la boca abierta, hiso uno que otro comercial y unas cuantas películas pero eso no le impidió terminar su carrera de derecho y se convirtió en nuestro abogado y por ultimo yo, Elizabeth, soy cantante y compositora, me encanta todo tipo de música y supongo que eso me ha ayudado a crecer.

Conforme iba tomando más fama había más shows y eventos al punto que necesitaba ayuda con mis asuntos privados asique llame a mi prima Mandy y desde entonces es mi asistente.

-Carol sabes que te adoro pero necesito estar sola-le digo para que se vaya porque enserio necesito paz.

-ok, ya me voy- salió de mi cuarto privado, lo llamo así porque es mi lugar preferido de toda la mansión aquí tenía mi piano, mis guitarras y todo lo que era mi trabajo y me hace feliz además me ayuda a pensar y cuando estoy estresada solamente me siento en mi piano y toco, en este cuarto he escrito muchos éxitos pero también mi vida.

-¡Beth!- me llamo gritando Dallas desde el pasillo.

-¡Aquí estoy!- le devolví el grito para que se guiara.

-¿Princesa que quieres para cenar?- me pregunto apoyándose en el marco de la puerta con las manos en sus bolsillos delanteros del pantalón.

-No sé porque me preguntas si ya sabes la respuesta- me rio con aire travieso, el sabe lo que me gusta realmente no sé por qué pregunta. Todos los hermanos Woods además de Mandy y Carol vivíamos en la misma mansión ya que no había razón para separarnos, aunque Enzo y Aarón tenían que viajar mucho, Dante pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en el hospital y Carrie con su modelaje y su novio no dejaban de cuidarnos como si fuéramos unos bebes a Dallas y a mí.

-¡Pizza forever!- exclamo leyendo mis pensamientos y comenzó a reír también, los dos por ser los más pequeños de 6 hermanos teníamos un vinculo especial.

-¿y la reina del drama donde esta?- Le pregunto cambiando de tema. Se enderezo y camino hacia mí para sentarse a mi lado, dejándome recargar mi cabeza en su hombro-Seguramente en el salón o con su amorcito, ¿por qué?-

-Por nada, solo me extraño no oírla gritando- solté un suspiro de casación.

\- ¡Beth! ¡Dallas! ¡Carol! ¡Mandy! ¡BAJEN!- Comenzó a gritar Carrie desde la planta de abajo, tiene la costumbre de que cada vez que llega hace eso pero esta vez lo hiso mas chillante de lo normal.

-Hablando de la reina de roma, es la primera que se asoma- le dije a Dallas y volvemos a reír.

Carrie estaba con una sonrisa que parecía el gato de Alicia eso significaba que se traía algo entre manos, Dallas junto a Carol, Mandy y yo estábamos sentados en el sillón listos para escucharla pero a ella sí que le gusta el suspenso, "Para hacerlo más emocionante" era lo que siempre decía como escusa.

-¿Nos vas a decir o qué?- le pregunto Carol ya cansada de estar ahí.

-Si es solo que no encuentro las palabras para decírselos- Carrie estaba nerviosa y no podía dejar de sonreír, definitivamente va a ser algo que nos va a dejar helados.

-¿Estás embarazada?- le pregunte asustada asiendo que las quijadas quedarán en el suelo.

Carrie pego un brinco de alarma -¡NO!, como crees- todos volvimos a respirar.

-¿Entonces?- Dallas ya se estaba enojando.

-¡ME VOY A CASAR! - grito Carrie sin poder esconder la emoción.

-¿¡QUE!?-Gritamos y saltamos todos al mismo tiempo.

-Me lo pidió hoy en la tarde- nos dijo enseñando su anillo que por cierto tenía una piedra enorme.

-¡Oh Dios! ¡Felicidades Carrie! - la abrazo lo más fuerte que puedo.

-Ya era hora- le dice Carol que se nos une al abrazo.

-Quiero ser dama de honor- dijo Mandy metiéndose por un pequeño espacio y uniéndose al abrazo.

-Mi hermana mayor se va casar oh por Dios- dice Dallas tomando impulso para correr hacia nosotras y se nos tira encima.

-Bueno me van a matar así que no más abrazos de oso estrangulador- nos dice Carrie y la soltamos.

-Esto hay que celebrarlo- dice Dallas.

-De hecho Matthew y yo ya habíamos pensado en eso- nos informa Carrie riendo.

-¿Así?- Carol alza la ceja.

-Todos vamos a ir al antro y además hay dos invitados especiales que son los mejores amigos de Matt-

-¿Los conocemos?- le pregunta Dallas.

-Jack Brown y Kirk Evans ¿te suenan conocidos?- dice Carrie y Carol y Mandy comienzan a gritar y a brincar por todos lados.

-¿Qué les pasa?, ¿Quiénes son?- las miro confundida por su reacción y al instante fue como nombrar al señor tenebroso, me miraban con si hubiera dicho una blasfemia.

-¿Cómo que no sabes quiénes son?- me comienza a sacudir Carol

-DIOS, ya tranquila- grito y me aparto.

-Rápido que nos tenemos que ir- nos dice Carrie y todos vamos a arreglarnos.

Me vestí casualmente sin llamar la atención me puse una camisa de color negra que tenía un 78 en grande, un short, mis converse y una gorra negra, me vi por última vez en el espejo de mi habitación y baje, cuando entre a la sala de estar ya todos estaban listos para salir. Dallas estaciono su auto en el parqueo y bajamos, Marcus nos esperaba en la entrada del club, él era el guarda que veía a quienes dejaba entrar o no, a nosotros ya nos conocía así que no hubo problema y no tuvimos que hacer fila.

Luces de neón por todos lados, un escenario donde una pareja estaba cantando mientras la gente baila en la pista o los veía, la barra estaba llena, caminamos como podíamos entre la gente hasta que encontramos a Matt con un chico que ahora recordaba a verlo visto antes, Kirk Evans, lo había visto en revistas, televisión, videoclips, redes sociales y etc. Es popular pero su reputación no era la mejor.

-Hola, pensé que no vendrían- nos saludo Matt para terminar acercándose a Carrie y besándola.

-Yo sé que no puedes vivir sin mi - Carrie envuelve sus brazos en el cuello de Matt mientras él los envolvía alrededor de su cintura.

-Tú sabes que no- le dice él para luego besarla mejor dicho tragar.

-Hola, soy Kirk, uno de los mejores amigos de Matt- Dallas le estrecha la mano cordialmente y se prepara para presentarnos.

-Un gusto en conocerte, yo soy el hermano de Carrie y ellas son. – fue interrumpido

-Carol, amiga de la familia- se presento ella con una enorme sonrisa, nunca le había visto tantos dientes.

-Mandy prima de Carrie- dijo con sus mejillas que iban a estallar de tanta sonrisa. Sin darme cuenta era mi turno

-Elizabeth pero me puedes llamar Beth soy hermana de.- me interrumpió el chico que se llamaba Kirk.

-¿Por casualidad tu eres Elizabeth Woods, la Elizabeth Woods?- me pregunto.

-Si- le dije algo tímida pero no sé porque, bueno tal vez sea su mirada que intimida un poco.

-Wow me encanto tu nuevo video- me dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

-Gracias, tu música es genial-le alague.

-Vaya gracias- me dijo sin despejar la mirada de mi.

-¿Quieren tomar algo?- nos preguntó Dallas tratando de romper la tención que se formo.

-Si una cerveza por favor- dice Matt saliendo de la burbuja que tenia con Carrie.

-Yo un Martini-pide Carrie todavía colgada del cuello de Matt.

-Yo también-

-Yo una piña colada- pide Mandy todavía embobada con Kirk.

-¿Y tú Kirk?- le pregunto Dallas.

-Una cerveza si no es mucha molestia-

-No tranquilo no pasa nada, ¿Carol me acompañas?- Carol tenía la baba por el piso, no dejaba de mirar a Kirk. Le doy un golpe con el codo para que despierte.

-Oh si claro- sale del trance y corre detrás de Dallas.

-¿Kirk viste si Jack sigue en el estudio?- le pregunto Matt.

-Me mando un mensaje diciendo que estaba en camino…- le contesto Kirk antes de que pudiera terminar vimos como un chico moreno venia corriendo entre la multitud hacia nosotros cuando llego a nuestra mesa nos pidió un minuto para recuperar el aliento, mire a Mandy y miraba al chico que había llegado con un brillo en los ojos que nunca antes le había visto, cuando el chico levanto su cabeza y normalizo su respiración se presentarse. Era Jack Brown, se disculpo por la tardanza, me presente igual que Mandy pero cuando el chico giro hacia ella no se quitaban la mirada de encima y podría jurar que vi el mismo brillo que vi en los ojos de Mandy.

-Chicos vamos a ir a bailar ahorita volvemos- aviso Carrie antes de salir corriendo a la pista con Matt.

-Hola, yo Am…Am…- Jack trato de decir algo pero no salió nada.

-Mandy lo que Jack está tratando de decir es si te gustaría bailar con el- hablo Kirk por Jack.

-Cla, cla…-tartamudeo Mandy.

-Jack lo que Mandy quiso decir es que encantada bailaría contigo- hable por ella. Los dos se sonrieron, Jack agarro la mano de Mandy y se la llevo a la pista de baile haciendo que nos quedáramos Kirk y yo solos

-¿Quién lo iba a pensar?- me dijo mientras observábamos a las parejas bailando.

Los dos reímos, mi hermana y prima con sus dos mejores amigos y nosotros aquí haciendo de Cupido.

-Cuenta me cosas de ti- me dijo Kirk apoyándose en la mesa y mirando fijamente

-Soy cantante, tengo cuadro hermanos y una hermana, me encanta los animales pero en especial los perros y los cerditos miniaturas- dije sin más, cosa que me hiso gracia y al parecer a él también.

-Es extraño que a una chica le guste los cerditos- ríe.

-Son adorables y pequeños-

-Yo tengo un buldog ingles que se llama Lockie, un Husky siberiano que se llama Blue y una pitbull que se llama Demi tiene dos semanas-

\- Deben de ser adorables, yo solo tengo una cerdita que se llama Pink-

-Me encantaría poder conocerla- tomo una posición que demostraba interés a las cosas yo decía, puso los codos en la mesa, apoyo el mentón en sus manos envuelta en puño y no aparto su mirada de mi.

-¿A qué edad escribiste tu primera canción y a quién?- la curiosidad se despertó en mí.

-A los 15 años fue para mi abuela, ella me apoyo siempre mis padres querían que fuera doctor o abogado pero no servía para eso así había una academia de música pero era muy costosa y ellos no pensaban pagarla entonces tuve que trabajar y mi abuela me ayudo, entre a la academia tiempo después una disquera me contrato y ¿tu?- me pregunto.

-A los 13 para mi padres era una canción de protesta, ellos nunca estaban, siempre viajaban de país en país tenía la esperanza que podría verlos en mi cumpleaños pero no aparecieron entonces me enfade y solo comencé a escribir todo lo que sentía y cuando llegaron solo entre a sus despachos y lo hice" le conté

-Entonces eres una chica rebelde- con solo verlo pude ver que su lado travieso quiso salir a jugar.

-No pero si se cómo defenderme- yo también sé como jugar, como ser traviesa.

-Entonces tengo que tener cuidado- reímos.

-Eres muy linda- sonríe de medio lado.

-Chicos porque no van a bailar un rato- nos habla Matt que ya había vuelto con Carrie en su regazo

-Estamos bien- Kirk me echa una mirada de complicidad.

-¡Ay por favor!, entonces porque no cantan una canción en el karaoke-sugirió Carrie.

-La verdad no tengo ganas-

-Yo si quiero- Kirk se levanta y me extiende la mano esperando que la tome.

-Ve tu- me encojo mas en mi asiento.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿tienes miedo?- me desafía

-Simplemente no quiero y no tengo miedo-

-Eso lo diría alguien que tiene miedo-

-Voy a subir ahí y te voy a demostrar que no tengo miedo- siempre he sido una persona que prefiere evitar los desafíos salvajes como él pero ya que insiste demasiado le voy a callar la boca. Me levante y tome su mano que seguía extendida para mí.

Subimos al escenario y desde aquí podía ver a Jack y Mandy bailando y en la mesa a Matt, Carrie y a Dallas con Carol que habían vuelto con los tragos, me miraban divertidos mientras esperaba que Kirk le dijera al DJ la canción y que le diera los micrófonos. Me solté el cabello y me puse la gorra al revés, cuando por fin vino me dio el micrófono me susurro –Suerte- y comenzó la introducción del DJ con el nombre de la canción.

El DJ se aclaro la garganta -Damas y Caballeros hoy grandes artistas nos harán recordar, rockar, brincar y cantar con este maravilloso tema de la banda Bon Jovi y su nombre es ¡ITS MY LIFE!-

Kirk: This ain't a song for the broken-hearted  
No silent prayer for the faith-departed 

Beth: I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd  
You're gonna hear my voice  
When I shout it out loud

Kirk y Beth: It's my life  
It's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said,  
I did it my way  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
It's my life

Beth: This is for the ones who stood their ground  
For Tommy and Gina who never back down

Kirk: Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake  
Luck ain't even lucky  
Got to make your own breaks

Kirk y Beth: It's my life  
And it's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
'Cause it's my life

Kirk: Better stand tall when they're calling you out  
Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down 

Kirk y Beth: It's my life  
And it's now or never  
'Cause I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive 

Beth: 'Cause it's my life!

Quedamos frente a frente, podía sentir su respiración agitada, estábamos tan cerca que me daban ganas de comérmelo a besos pero él se me adelanto y me devoro. Déjenme decirles que enserio era bueno besando, sus labios era mágicos pero por desgracia nos estábamos quedando sin aire y nos separamos. Mi nivel de vergüenza paso de 0 a 100 cuando todo mundo comenzó a chiflar, aplaudir y gritar. Bajamos del escenario y fuimos con los chicos sin pensarlo dos veces, tome mi Martini y lo bebí completo, poco después bebí un trago tras otro terminado un poco mareada.

¿Y cómo llegue a este nivel de ebriedad y bailando en una mesa? Pues las chicas me retaron a que bailara sensualmente sobre la mesa y sentí como alguien se me unió por detrás y me agarraba por la cintura, atrayéndome hacia él, me di la media vuelta y era Kirk.

-Nunca olvidare esta noche-


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

NEÓN

¿Qué paso anoche?

Era la pregunta que me perseguía desde que me desperté al lado de Kirk, sin ropa y con un dolor de cabeza infernal. Salí lo más rápido que pude de su mansión, no quería que me reconocieran por lo que tuve que usar una de sus camisas que me quedaba como vestido pero aun así me puse mi short debajo y mis tenis, recogí mi cabello y me puse mi gorra además tome prestadas unas gafas oscuras. Llame a mi hermana para ver si ella me podría ayudar a recordar aunque sea una cosa pero no contesto la muy desgraciada, tuve que tomar un taxi para regresar a mi casa.

Al llegar a mi casa no había nadie, corrí a mi habitación a cambiarme para que no se dieran cuenta que no dormí aquí anoche, cuando me iba a vestir me fije en el espejo y tenía chupetones que comenzaban cuello e iban terminando en los pechos ¡QUE HIJO DE…! Tuve que usar maquillaje. El dolor de cabeza lo único que me dejaba pensar era en tener una pequeña siesta asique me puse unos shorts de yoga y una camisa, alimente a Pink y volví a llamar a Carrie que seguro estaba donde Matt.

-¿Quién es?-contesto con voz dormilona.

-Me podrías decir qué diablos paso anoche- prácticamente le grite pero me dolió más a mí que a ella por esta horrible resaca.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Dónde estás?- se comenzó a reír, ¿dónde está el chiste?

-¡RESPONDEME!- estaba más que furiosa, vaya hermana mayor tenia.

-Ok, ok, ayer después de que te tomaras esos tragos comenzaste a bailar con Kirk muy sensualmente, no querías despejarte de él y no dejabas de besarlo y abrazarlo, cuando ya nos íbamos a ir tú y Kirk dijeron que se quedarían un rato más- no puede ser.

-¿Cómo pudiste dejarme sola con él?- le pregunto tratándome de controlarme.

-me rogaste- primero se ríe en mi cara y ahora se burla.

-Ay Dios- lamente.

-¿Qué paso entre tú y Kirk?- me pregunto con tono serio.

-Creo que… me acosté con el- apoye mi cabeza contra la pared y cerré los ojos creyendo que cuando los abriera todo iba a desaparecer.

-¡QUE!- me grito.

-Hoy cuando desperté estaba con él, desnuda y en… la cama-

-¿Y usaron protección?- pregunto. Esto cada vez se pone peor.

-No lo sé, no recuerdo nada- le dije a punto de llorar.

-Imagina osi tuvieran un bebe sería totalmente tierno- si la hubiera tenido cerca ya tuviera mi pie marcado en el trasero.

No le pude responder porque Dallas entro hecho un una furia a mi habitación y encendió la pantalla plana, puso uno de esos programa de famosos, hablaban sobre fotos donde salía primero cantando con Kirk en el club después bailando y besándonos, la segunda foto era subiéndonos a un auto agarrados de la mano y de ultimo Kirk asomándose por el balcón en bóxer, le tenían como título "¿Qué abran estado haciendo Kirk Evans y Elizabeth Woods?"

¡Oh por Dios! Estoy muerta apenas mis demás hermanos lo vean.

-¿Beth sigues ahí?- Carrie todavía seguía en el teléfono.

-Si- le dije y la puse en altavoz.

-¿Qué ocurre?- nos preguntó -¿Qué rayos pasa?-

-mira el canal 68- le dijo Dallas con rabia.

Escuchábamos como Carrie salía de la cama para ir a encender la televisión.

-Beth. Corre- me aviso Carrie después de unos minutos de silencio, comencé a correr por toda la casa con Dallas atrás mío exigiéndome explicaciones pero siempre le contestaba lo mismo -No es tu asunto- y más enojado se ponía hasta que me encerré en el baño.

-Eres mi hermana pequeña claro que es mi asunto- me grito golpeando la puerta.

-Y tu mi hermano mayor pero yo no te exigiendo explicaciones de cada mujer que te acuestas- le grite.

-No es lo mismo- me grito.

-Claro que si- le grite.

-No- me grito.

-Si- le grito.

-Que no- me grito.

-Sí y punto final- le grito.

Mientras nosotros seguíamos peleando no nos dimos cuenta cuando llegaron Carrie y Matt recién bañados con todavía el pelo mojado, los dos veían a Dallas asustados cuando se distrajo un momento salí del baño y me puse detrás de Carrie y Matt, ellos me protegerán.

-Voy a matar tu amiguito- señalo a Matt.

-Tranquilo Dallas, yo ya hable con él y la verdad está muy arrepentido- lo excuso Matt, eso dolió pero no tanto.

-Y crees que eso será suficiente- le dijo.

-Él calmara a los medios- nos dijo.

-Lo quiero lejos de mi hermana y créeme que Enzo, Aarón y Dante no serán tan compasivos como yo si descubren que le está endulzando la oreja-parecía una bomba a punto de estallar de lo rojo y era cierto que si Dallas era sobreprotector conmigo Enzo, Aarón, Dante eran el triple incluso el cuádruple – Y tu tenias que cuidarla cuando me tuve que ir a la agencia- acuso a Carrie.

-Lo sé y lo siento, creo que es mejor no hablar más del asunto los dos estaban muy borrachos- ella podía ser madura cuando quería pero también una adolecente con hormonas peor que yo. Los chicos nunca fueron tan duros con ella en el tema de los novio o pretendientes es injusto.

-estoy de acuerdo- Dallas me fulmino.

-Necesito dar una vuelta- se fue dando un fuerte portazo.

-Ahora tú y yo vamos a hablar- me dijo Carrie y bajamos a la sala de estar.

-No recuerdo nada- le dije antes de que comenzaran a hablar.

-¿Que pasara si estas embarazada?- me pregunto preocupada.

-¡QUE!- grito Matt sorprendido.

-No sabemos si tu amiguito uso protección- tenia rabia por no poder recordar.

-Tranquilas chicas Kirk siempre usa- nos tranquilizó Matt por lo que Carrie y yo soltamos un suspiro de alivio.

-Ok entonces asunto muerto- les dije y fui a terminar una de las canciones del nuevo álbum, tocar mi piano me relajaba mucho, cuando entre lo primero que hice fue cerrar con llave, me senté y comencé a jugar con las escalas para crear un ritmo mientras lo hacía comencé a completar la canción después de dos horas para que quedara perfecta.

Me fui a dormir esperando que todo lo que paso hoy haya sido una horrible pesadilla.

*sueño*

Todo estaba oscuro habían personas pintadas con pintura neón, vestidos con ropa neón y algunos con asesorías que bailaban a todo ritmo era como un club, sentía que alguien me observa así que me di la vuelta y era un chico pintado de azul neón que me sonreía coquetamente es más alto que yo así que tenía que ver para arriba, él se iba acercando hasta que me beso. Cuando se alejó y abrí los ojos vi que estábamos en una habitación que tenía una gran ventana por donde entraba la luz de la luna ahora si podía verlo mejor y ¡oh mierda! Era Kirk encima de mí mirándome directamente mientras se movía, podía sentir dentro de mí un dolor que se convirtió en placer, su respiración era agitada igual a la mía hasta que soltamos un gran gemido y me susurro "duerme preciosa" y todo se volvió negro.

*fin del sueño*

Me desperté sudando y con la respiración acelerada, baje de la cama torpemente aterrizando en el suelo, me levante y camine hacia la cocina, mientras iba a bajar me fije en mi cuarto privado, tantos recuerdos tenia ahí que puede sonar tonto y absurdo pero ese cuarto era como mi diario tenía mi historia escrita en las paredes sin darme cuenta estaba sentada en mi piano, recordé el sueño y una sonrisa traviesa apareció en mi rostro mis dedos comenzaron a jugar por la teclas solos y comencé a escribir.

Tinta de neón marca mi piel con tu nombre

Y un corazón de neón dibujo al final de mi cordura.

Me escucharas, me sentirás y me veras en la oscuridad al recordar

nuestra travesura escrita con tinta de neón.

Dos semanas después estábamos haciendo el video musical de "Neon ink" así la llame, quien iba a pensar que una noche de tragos y el mujeriego de Kirk me inspirarían a escribir esta canción que cada vez que la escuchaba no podía dejar de reír porque me recordaba cómo me divertí ese día.

-¡BETH!- gritaron mis hermanos, mi prima y mejor amiga entrando a mi habitación, Carrie junto a Mandy y Carol comenzaron asaltar en mi cama mientras Dallas encendía mi pantalla y aparecía el video, gritamos y bailamos como locos.


End file.
